Sombras do Amor
by mih ciccone
Summary: Uma Hermione marcada pela dor e pelas lágrimas de uma pessoa que escolheu a segurança ao amor. Um Harry Potter com o orgulho ferido há anos, vivendo de aparencias para esquecer um grande amor. O destino.Que resultados esses três elementos podem apresentar


Ninguém esperava que ela voltasse. Mas ela voltou. Tinha os olhos molhados por lágrimas de dor e uma expressão no rosto que resumia o que ela sentia. Caminhava segura de si pelos corredores com se fosse a ultima coisa que faria na vida. Mas não seria. Antes de sucumbir ela tinha que ver com seus olhos castanhos o que havia escutado. Precisa confirmar rumores e tirar a incerteza de seu coração.

Seus passos eram decididos, mas ao mesmo tempo se notava que ela se arrastava até a sala indicada. A dor por estar sendo traída fazia com que seu coração pesasse muito, e ela carregava o fardo que era aquela relação com muito sofrimento.

Chegou em frente da porta que separava sua vida de aparências de um escândalo internacional. Seu marido estava lá dentro com outra mulher. Se ainda fosse qualquer mulher... Mas não, tinha que ser a melhor amiga da filha deles. Olhou para a porta e decidiu entrar.

Como esperava, a porta estava trancada e não havia nada a ser feito a não ser puxar sua varinha e efetuar o feitiço. Irrompeu na sala e viu o que esperava.

Lágrimas verteram dos seus olhos ao ver seu marido beijando uma garota seminua. As roupas dela jaziam no chão e os dois pareciam se divertir.

De repente, a garota notou a mulher que esperava perplexa e com ódio na porta.

-Tia Hermione? –foi o que a ingênua menina disse.

-Como você pôde? – Hermione sibilou em direção ao marido.

O homem levantou do chão e olhou para a mulher. Em seguida virou-se para a ingênua garota que estava sentada no chão encabulada.

-Herm, eu não quis, eu juro. Foi coisa do momento, ela chegou tirando a roupa e...

-Basta, Krum. Eu não quero saber desses detalhes sórdidos. O que eu vi já serve de explicação.

Ela saiu, sem correr, sem dizer nada, sem fazer nenhum som. Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor vazio. Caminhou por muito tempo até perceber que continuar ali não tinha sentido.

As lembranças ecoavam em sua mente.

_-Vítor, onde você estava? São 5 horas da manhã, e olhe pra você, está bêbado._

_-Hermoiona, cala a boca._

_-Vítor, o que está acontecendo? Você sumiu de casa por três dias. O que a Louise vai pensar? Ou você esqueceu que tem família?_

_-Não me enche o saco, sua vadia._

_Ele então começava a bater nela com o abajur._

_-Pára! Me larga, seu bêbado..._

Hermione parou e pensou na filha. Já estava no 4º ano em Hogwarts, era muito bonita, e sorria a todos. O quanto ela sofreria por tudo aquilo? Quais as conseqüências do seu ato? O quanto a garota sofreria pelo erro de sua mãe? É, ela sabia que o principal erro foi dizer "Sim" no infeliz dia do seu casamento. Ela sabia que não podia assumir uma gravidez sozinha. E recorreu a alguém que dizia amar ela. Ao invés de se casar com a pessoa certa. Seria um risco, mas ao menos ela seria feliz. E ela não teria visto o marido nos braços de outra como agora.

Lembrou de quando era criança e as coisas eram mais fáceis. Lembrou do primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Ele estava ali, moreno e doce, atrapalhado e desorientado. Sempre tão do lado daquele garoto ruivo e metido a esperto. Mas na verdade ele queria estar do seu lado.

Hermione caminhou pelo jardim. Olhou para uma árvore muito grande e frondosa. Lembrou da primeira vez que beijou ele. Fora debaixo daquela árvore...

_O céu estava escuro e choveria em poucos minutos. Mesmo assim Harry Potter convenceu sua melhor amiga de descer aos jardins com ele para pegar algumas plantas do jardim para uma pesquisa de Herbologia. Ela estava linda como sempre, com os doces cabelos castanhos formando caracóis sob a camisa branca. Tinham descido sem o sobre-tudo, mesmo estando frio. A saia dela insistia em voar, mas ela segurava com suas mãos doces. Eles corriam rindo, era o 6º ano em Hogwarts e tudo para eles era felicidade. Os dois mais Rony Weasley eram os mais bagunceiros de toda Hogwarts, mas sempre passavam com notas boas em todos os exames._

_Começou a chover e eles se apressaram. Logo haviam se separado para pegar as plantas mais rápido._

_-Hermione vem cá!– Ele gritou debaixo de uma árvore muito grande._

_Ela correu molhada, tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu. Seu uniforme ficou cheio de lama e seu rosto estava machucado. Harry correu para socorrê-la e a levou para debaixo da árvore. Olhou para a camisa da menina, transparente, e sentiu seu rosto corar. Passou a mão nos machucados em seu rosto de porcelana e afastou seu cabelo, colocando por trás das orelhas dela. Ela olhou para ele com ternura e ele o beijou, debaixo daquela árvore, ela toda molhada e suja e ele como um anjo no seu esplendor. A partir daquele momento não eram mais os mesmos melhores amigos. Um amava o outro e se completavam. Era o início de um ano turbulento, cheio de guerras. _

Não havia destino mais. Ela fazia suas próprias escolhas. Escolheu a estabilidade social, e o despedaçamento do seu ingênuo coração de, na época, 17 anos.

_-Gina, eu não sei o que fazer. Me ajuda!_

_-Que que houve Mione?_

_-Eu to grávida. Do Harry. E eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer!_

_-Você já falou com ele?_

_-Não, nem sei se vou falar. Hogwarts está terminando, a Guerra ainda está escurecendo o mundo lá fora... O Harry tem mais coisas pra se preocupar._

_-E você? E o bebê?_

_-Eu não posso criar ele sozinha. Mas casar com o Harry só trará problemas._

_-E o Vítor?_

_-Vítor?_

_-É. Ele sempre corre atrás de você. Ele é rico e pode proteger vocês dois._

_-Ele nunca vai me aceitar grávida de outro. Ele não me ama tanto assim._

_-E se ele pensar que o filho é dele? E se ele achar que é o pai de um filho seu? Ele casaria com você na hora._

_-É... Pode até ser._

_-E o Harry?_

_-Gina, você gosta dele. Faça-o feliz e isso me deixará satisfeita._

_-Mione, você sabe o que me pediu?_

_-Sim. Pedi pra fazer o Harry me esquecer. Esquecer que um dia eu existi. Não vai ser fácil. Se aproxime como uma amiga, e depois... Bem, você sabe o que fazer._

_-Não. Eu não posso te trair._

_-Não é traição. Hoje mesmo eu escrevo pro Vítor e digo que eu e Harry brigamos por causa dele, porque o Harry me pegou beijando uma foto dele. Eu vou pra Bulgária, e então dou um jeito de casar logo com ele. E você cuida do Harry. E nunca conte nada a ninguém._

Como ela desejava não ter dito aquelas palavras nunca. Ela de fato havia escrito uma carta com mentiras infames ao jogador de Quadribol. No dia seguinte, tratou de ficar com Simmas Finnigan na frente de Harry, "por acaso". Eles terminaram tudo pra sempre. Enquanto Harry sofria a dor da traição, Hermione chorava por ter que fingir tantas coisas para salvar sua vida. Para salvar a vida deles.

Hermione foi morar na Bulgária, fez Vítor Krum acreditar que ela estava grávida dele, e que a pequena Louise era prematura. Que belo idiota Hermione arranjara. Mas era um bom rapaz, jovem, rico, bonito e apaixonado por ela. Ela ia se acostumar, tinha certeza.

Hermione caminhava sem rumo pelo jardim. De repente topou com uma jovem da sua idade mais ou menos. Seus cabelos eram loiros, pintados, mas eram, e estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça.

-Hermione?

-Ãh?

-Mione, que bom te ver!

-Quem é você?

-Você não me reconheceu? Deve ser o cabelo... Sou eu, a Gina.

-Oi Gina.

-Que bom te encontrar. Foi sorte mesmo. Eu e o Harry viemos até Hogwarts porque o Josh não está se adaptando bem. Josh é o nosso filho. É o primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts. Mas ele está tendo uns... Probleminhas.

-Sei. Então, vocês casaram?

-É... Mas eu sei que foi pra te esquecer.

-O que eu fiz foi meio errado mesmo.

-Mas eu tenho que te agradecer. Pela vida que você deixou eu viver por ti.

-Foi melhor pra todo mundo. Até pra mim. Foi difícil, mas o casamento com o Vítor compensou tudo.

Mentira. Fora seu maior erro. No início tudo era maravilhoso. Mas Krum começou a sair, beber, passar dias fora, voltar com perfume de mulher na camisa manchada de batom. Mas Hermione fingia não ver. Fingia que tudo era o céu naquele casamento. E seguia vivendo sua vida na casa imensa que eles moravam.

-Que bom que você conseguiu ser feliz apesar de tudo.

-Se "tudo" é a minha filha, hoje eu vejo que ela foi o que permitiu que eu vivesse a vida maravilhosa que eu tenho.

Mentira, mentira. Quantas mentiras em tão poucos minutos.

-É, o seu marido ganha muito bem.

-Não falo de dinheiro, Gina. Falo de amor.

-Disso eu entendo.

-Acredito que sim.

-Bom, já são três horas. Tenho que ir me encontrar com o Dumbledore, estou atrasada.

-Gina? O Harry está em Hogwarts também?

-Sim. Nós poderíamos sair pra jantar em Hogsmeade hoje. Eu, Harry, você e o Vítor.

-Tenho que ver.

Na verdade ela só queria ficar a sós com ele, beijar ele como quando eram namorados. Queria ver seu rosto doce e encontrar depois de tantos anos, um momento de amor.

Teria que esperar a hora certa. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, mas ao mesmo tempo mostravam a dor do arrependimento. Ela queria estar ali ao lado de Harry para discutir na escola as atitudes da filha deles. E não encontrá-lo num casamento perfeito que fora forjado pela própria Hermione.

Seus erros haviam resultado naquela maldita união. Se ela não tivesse dito para a apaixonada Gina ir em frente, se ela não tivesse ficado com Simmas, se ela não tivesse mandado uma carta se declarando, falsamente, para Vítor, se ela não tivesse dormido com Harry, se ela tivesse se prevenido. E acima de tudo, se ela tivesse contado ao Harry o que acontecera. Se Hermione não tivesse tomado as decisões erradas, agora ela quem estaria casada com Harry. Mas ele era casado com outra. Com Gina Weasley, sua amiga de colégio.

Hermione vagou pelo jardim o resto do dia. Anoitecia quando ela entrou de novo no castelo. Caminhou até os aposentos designados a ela e ao marido, e lá o encontrou sentado em um pequeno sofá lendo o jornal.

-Vítor?

-Herm, eu preciso muito falar com você. Me explicar.

-Eu não quero explicações. Eu quero a verdade: você alguma vez me amou?

-Você não sabe como.

-E porque fez tudo isso comigo? Por que me bateu até quase me matar? Por que bebia e saia de casa todo dia? Por que me traía? Eu não te fazia feliz? É isso?

-Não. Eu não sei Hermione. O porquê eu não sei. Eu só sei que eu me divertia, eu vivi o que eu queria viver. Você veio pra Bulgária, logo depois engravidou e eu simplesmente me vi obrigado a casar pra proteger a minha filha e a mulher que eu amo.

-Amava.

-Eu ainda te amo.

-Mas casou comigo por obrigação.

-Não. Eu casei porque não queria você grávida da minha filha solta pelo mundo, que estava em guerra.

Hermione estava em pé, deixava-se humilhar. Ela estava quase contando tudo, mas não era justo com a filha dela.

-Krum, eu quero o divórcio.

-O quê?

-Eu não vou viver uma vida de aparências. Eu não vou fingir que sou feliz mais nem um segundo.

-Faça como quiser.

Hermione tinha muito ódio. Queria chorar, queria bater em Vítor, queria destruí-lo. Queria, sobretudo sair de perto dele. Tomou um banho demorado, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e saiu.

Precisava respirar de novo. Há muitos anos ela vivia enclausurada num casamento, como se trancasse a respiração. Chegou à estação e pegou um trem para Hogsmeade. Precisava ver gente. Precisava viver.

Enquanto pensava nisso, o trem chegava a Hogsmeade. Hermione olhou para a estação e lembrou da melhor noite da sua vida.

_Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam os três em Hogsmeade. Era um dos fins de semana que todos os alunos iam, e os três estavam se divertindo muito. A cidadezinha estava coberta de neve, e os amigos haviam comprado alguns engradados de cerveja amanteigada. Hermione e Harry estavam sentados na neve fofa, se beijando, quando Rony chegou com uma garrafa na mão._

_-Rony o que é isso? Com certeza não é cerveja amanteigada._

_-Não é mesmo, Mione. É uísque._

_-Uísque?_

_-É. Vamos misturar na cerveja amanteigada. Vai ficar mais gostoso._

_-Rony, é ilegal. Nós somos menores!_

_-E daí? Eu quero me divertir, acho que o seu namoradinho também._

_-É Mione, o que tem de mal? Vamos, por favor._

_-Tá bom._

_Ela riu, e Rony colocou um pouco de uísque em três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Cada um pegou uma garrafa e bebeu. Sentiram o líquido descer pela garganta ardendo e riram. Era a primeira vez que bebiam juntos._

_-Rony, isso é mesmo bom._

_-Eu disse Hermione. Você gostou Harry?_

_-Muito._

_Os três ficaram ali, beberam aquela garrafa de uísque e mais uma misturada com cerveja amanteigada. A terceira garrafa foi bebida pura. Já era noite quando os três se deram conta que não tinham pegado o trem de volta para Hogwarts._

_-E agora?_

_-Vamos usar as passagens dos marotos._

_-Claro Harry._

_-Topam?_

_-Mas qual delas? Dedos de Mel ou Casa dos Gritos?_

_-Dedos de Mel é mais seguro._

_Rony de repente se meteu na conversa dos namorados._

_-Vamos dormir por aqui._

_-Rony você está louco._

_-Claro que não. É melhor. E amanhã nós pegamos um trem._

_-Você bebeu demais._

_-Talvez. Mas vamos ficar por aqui. Por favor._

_-E vamos dormir aonde?_

_-Na Dedos de Mel. Ou na Zonko's. Escolham._

_-Tanto faz. Você escolhe Harry,_

_-Dedos de Mel. Assim a gente pode comer também._

_Os três entraram na loja, e sem serem percebidos, entraram no porão._

Hermione riu e desceu do trem. Foi correndo até a Dedos de Mel. Queria comprar os doces da sua juventude. Queria lembrar aquela noite maravilhosa. A noite que dormiu com Harry a primeira vez.

Hermione comprou os doces, comeu alguns e ia saindo da Dedos de Mel quando topou com um rapaz alto e moreno, o que fez ela derrubar suas sacolas.

-Eu pego as suas coisas.

-Não precisa, imagina.

E os dois encontraram um o olho do outro, agachados no chão.

-Hermione, quanto tempo. – Ele falou seco e irônico.

-Harry. Eu preciso falar com você.

-Não tente explicar o que pra mim não existiu. Pra mim, você não existiu.

-Eu não acredito que pense assim. Você não sabe o porquê das coisas.

-Hermione. Eu senti ódio de você. Você me traiu e ainda foi morar com aquele idiota. Eu nunca entendi por quê.

-Por quê? Foram tantas coisas. Medo talvez.

-Nada que você fizer vai justificar esse erro. Mas eu só posso agradecer pela vida que você me deu. Se você não tivesse me jogado num canto, eu nunca ia ter achado a Gina.

-É, acho que sim.

-Bom, agora que eu já juntei suas coisas eu tenho que comprar uns doces pro meu filho.

-Tá. Até logo...

-Até nunca.

Hermione sentiu-se derrubada. Queria voltar a ter Harry do seu lado, mas era quase impossível depois daquela conversa. Aquele casamento era mesmo perfeito. Culpa dela. Culpa da idiota garota grávida que só pensava no seu umbigo. E acabara estragando sua vida.

Vagou por Hogsmeade por horas e finalmente chegou em frente a Casa dos Gritos. Fora ali que ela e Harry estavam se beijando naquela noite em que ficaram bêbados. Hermione estava deprimida. Sua esperança era que Harry ainda a quisesse. Mas ele parecia feliz.

Hermione ficou ali naquele lugar horas, lembrando de como era feliz. De como era fácil viver naquela época. Adormeceu, sonhou com Harry. No sonho ele amava ela. Eles se casavam e tinham mais um filho. E eram felizes pra sempre. Esse era o sonho de Hermione desde sempre. Mais ainda agora que ela pensara estar a um passo de conseguir. Não, ela nunca ia tê-lo de volta.

Hermione acordou por causa do frio. Caía uma neve suave do céu, e dos olhos da jovem mulher caiam lágrimas de pesar, de luto. Luto pela vida que morrera a pouco mais de quatorze anos. Hermione tinha se dedicado a seu marido, a sua filha, a sua vida de aparências. Será que ela podia voltar a respirar agora, voltar a viver a verdade?

Ela caminhou sem querer estragar a neve lisa. Seus passos eram leves, mas seu coração pesava. Pensava no que seria para a carreira dela quando soubessem que ela havia sido traída pelo marido. Com uma menina. O que seria do seu futuro incerto? Hermione não queria pensar. Queria sonhar um pouco mais. Eram aproximadamente dez horas da noite. Não havia mais trens, ainda mais com a neve, que se tornava mais forte a cada momento.

Hermione vagou por Hogsmeade até chegar ao Três Vassouras. Sentou próxima ao balcão e pediu uma bebida qualquer. Todos os pedaços do seu corpo clamavam por Harry. A bebida veio, Hermione bebeu, sentindo cada gota queimar sua garganta de menina, sentiu tontear, e pediu outra bebida, mais forte agora.

Ela se deixou embriagar, bebeu até as três da manhã, quando o bar fechou. Saiu sem rumo, cambaleando. A última vez que ela fizera isso fora no dia que lhe falaram que o marido a traía pela primeira vez. Fazia uns três anos, desde então nunca mais havia bebido tanto.

A vista embaçou, tudo escureceu e as pernas dela falharam. Hermione caiu inconsciente.

Um rapaz muito alto caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Era bonito, mas tinha no rosto as marcas que ficam depois de uma guerra tão longa quanto a que acabara a alguns anos. Aquela guerra durara toda sua vida, mais até. Ele ainda vivia uma guerra interior. Não sabia se aquele era um fim definitivo. Sua mulher não estava com ele, definitivamente.

A madrugada era fria, mas não quanto seu coração naquele momento. Revê-la tinha sido uma grande surpresa. Até agora ele não tinha entendido o porquê de uma traição inesperada e um casamento relâmpago. Mas fazia longos anos e ela não morava mais no seu coração.

_Hermione... Como eu pude amá-la? Se eu soubesse o que ela estava disposta a fazer comigo... Eu nunca teria sido nem amigo dela._

Quem andava como se fosse um pacato cidadão por Hogsmeade era Harry Potter, o famoso menino que sobreviveu. O famoso jovem bruxo que derrotara Voldemort para sempre.

E foi do nada que ele tropeçou e caiu sobre um corpo feminino muito gracioso. O cabelo daquela mulher descia em cachos muito cheirosos pelas costas dela. Harry ficou olhando aquela mulher e quis ver seu rosto.

Virou o corpo inerte e sobre a neve encontrou o rosto da mulher que despedaçara seu coração.

Hermione Granger estava desmaiada nos seus braços.

Harry olhou-a com um sentimento indescritível. Era uma mistura de ódio, nojo, desejo e amor. Ele a encontrara na tarde anterior, e naquela hora sentira mais ódio por ela do que nunca. Mas agora... Era totalmente diferente. Ela estava silenciosa e indefesa, e seus lábios chamavam Harry loucamente.

Ele não hesitou. Provou aquele gosto de novo. Ele finalmente se dera conta que sonhara esses anos todos com aquela mulher.

Hermione acordou sendo beijada por alguém. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma velha conhecida cicatriz em forma de raio. Harry Potter estava lhe beijando. Finalmente seus sonhos se realizavam, junto a uma terrível dor de cabeça. Beber não era o seu forte.

Harry percebeu que Hermione acordara e parou de beijá-la. Sua face ficou corada e ele sorriu.

-Oi...

-Harry...

-Mione...

Os dois ficaram se olhando. Aquela tarde tinha sido apenas um pesadelo para ela naquele momento. Eles se amavam afinal.


End file.
